Second Chance
by TheFlamingRainbow
Summary: After Light realizes that the Death Note is real and has killed his second criminal he is overwhelmed by guilt he writes himself a note about the Death Note and surrenders the Death Note to Ryuk.... Rest of summery inside.


**A/N: Hello earthlings! I want to thank Black-Drazner11 for this FABULOUS idea. So this ones for you, cause without your idea this would not exist**

**Dedication: Black-Drazner11 for previously mentioned reasons. Also Brad, love you :)**

**Rating: M just because I don't know where this will go LOL**

**Summery:** **After Light realizes that the Death Note is real and has killed his second criminal he is overwhelmed by guilt he writes himself a note about the Death Note and surrenders the Death Note to Ryuk. After writing a short note to his parents that he is leaving he runs away and starts to take on a small cases of detective work under the name Kira as a constant reminder that he has killed people and why he is doing what he is. A few years later Light is now living comfortably and taking on more challenging cases but not big enough to draw attention to himself. Light was not prepared for the Death Note to be given to someone else but now with the sudden increase in mysterious deaths Light realizes that there is a new killer on the loose and this one doesn't have a conscience to stop them. Despite his knowledge of how this person also dubbed 'Kira' kills Light refuses to go to the police after convincing himself he would just be ignored and turned away.**

**Curious about the disappearance of Japanese prodigy Light Yagami, L has spent most of his free time puzzling over why Light ran away and where to. When the mysterious deaths of criminals start occurring all over the world L finds the reason for Light Yagami's disappearance a few years ago. More determined than ever to find Light who may just be the key to solving this case; L wasn't prepared for what he would find or the effect this one person would have on the rest of his life. (Thanks 4 the summery Black-Drazner11, I SUCK at summaries LOL)**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own death note seriously do you need to ask?? Hell I don't even own this idea LOL.**

**Read and Love it!**

**-------------------------**

Two people… he had just _killed _**two **people. He tried to deny that he had done wrong, told himself they were no good criminals… that they _deserved _to die. It didn't work by killing those two men he had become a criminal every bit as rotten as they were.

He tried to tell himself that it was an accident, how was he supposed to know that the death note wasn't a joke? But that failed as well. He _did_ know. As soon as the first man died why did he have to test it again?

He was a murder. He was evil.

_---- A Few Days later ---_

_To myself-_

_When I find this letter I will not remember anything. I will not remember killing two men nor will I remember how I did this. _

_And as much as I know I would personally love to never remember this, the fact is I must. I, Light Yagami killed two men with the help of a death note. Attached to this letter is an explanation of what a death note is and how I used it._

_Why did I forget… simple. I chose to, I didn't want that dreaded notebook with me any longer so when Ryuk, the shinigami who the death note belongs to told me that I could relinquish it I jumped at the chance. However I realized I could not forget what I have done, what if, just if I found another death note? Would the same thing happen again? Of course it would. _

_So this letter is to myself, so I'll remember and NEVER make the same mistake again. Never_

_-Light Yagami_

Light stared at the note dumbfounded. He didn't believe it at first but he read the letter countless times. He had to admit, it sounded like something he would do, and it was most certainly his hand writing. He was a murderer. Oh god. HE, Light Yagami top student in all of Japan had killed not one but TWO men.

Light knew then what he had to do he took out a pen and paper and began to write:

_Dear Mom, Dad, and Sayu,_

_Please forgive me. But I have to leave. Don't ask me why, it is just something I must do._

_I do not know where I'm going but wherever I end up know I'll be thinking of you._

_Love_

_-Light_

Light put the letter in a envelop and left it on the kitchen, packed his bags and left.

He _would_ make up for the lives he took. He _had_ too.

-------------------------------

**A/N: So yeah it's short but this was just like a 'setting the stage' chapter. I hope you all like it I saw this idea and it was love at first sight. Plus usually ALL my story's have short 1st chapters**

**BlackDrazner11 I hope I did your idea justice.**

**I'll update as soon as I can, End of term is coming up so it might take awhile.**


End file.
